


Afterglow

by Eissa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa
Relationships: Anora Mac Tir/Vivienne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocoChipBiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/gifts).



[ ](https://i.imgur.com/6ngm7BD.png)


End file.
